Feels Like the First Time
by crazydiscounicorn
Summary: College AU. Before Elsa moved into the small two bedroom house, Anna knew next to nothing about her. On their journey to transition from strangers, to friends, to something more, they will experience many awkward firsts. Well, Anna's awkward. Elsa's gorgeous. Wait, what? Non-incest Elsanna.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** So, I finally jumped on the Elsanna fic writing band wagon. This is essentially going to be a series of connected oneshots/drabbles exploring the firsts of our favorite girls' relationship. This is a college AU and they are not related in the fic. As you can see, the rating is M, so there will be mature content in later chapters.

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

* * *

Anna Solberg first met Elsa by sheer happenstance. Due to her former roommate's sudden departure (really, was it so hard to remember to use birth control?), she was in desperate need for someone to take over Ariel's half of the lease. It was through a friend of a friend (of a friend) that she finally tracked down a girl who didn't sound completely unpleasant in need of housing for the school year, although up until the day her new roommate moved in, all Anna had on her was a name, her classification, and her major.

"Elsa Vinter, senior(ish), architecture."

Those were the only words written on the wrinkled post-it in Kristoff's chicken scratch. She had asked her best friend what the "ish" meant, but the boy had just shrugged his broad shoulders and offered her one of his lopsided smiles. She hoped it just meant that her future roommate had changed her major a couple of times and not that she was a thirty-five year old reformed dropout.

While she was saddened by the fact that her humble abode would likely no longer be called the "Ginger Palace," she found herself excited (tentatively) for the quickly approaching change. Ariel had been an exceptional roommate; however there were things about her friend that irked her. Like how Eric was at their house all the time. Anna honestly couldn't remember the last time she and Ariel had hung out, just the two of them. She loved Eric, she really did, but she was so tired of constantly feeling like the third wheel. It wouldn't be a problem anymore anyway. The shotgun wedding of all shotgun weddings had occurred just a few weeks before summer ended and Ariel and Eric were happily living in a house across town. Well, Ariel was happy. Eric was still scared shitless of her father.

Anna had been alone in the small house since. Her job at a local smoothie bar helped to pass the time, but she was tired of coming home to an empty house. While she was nervous about her new roommate, because, who transfers to Arendelle State University when they have their choice out of all the other, much larger, schools in Missouri, she knew it was going to be a good chance. Provided she wasn't insane or a bitch or anything. Knowing Anna's luck, she'd probably be both.

After spending countless hours and Clorox wipes getting the two bedroom house back in a presentable state, Anna was prepared for the arrival of her new roommate. To say she was shocked when she answered the door would have been an understatement. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly was not the goddess that waltzed (okay, staggered under and armload of boxes) into her living room.

Even glistening with sweat and wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, Elsa was beautiful. Carefully sitting the cardboard boxes she had been carrying by the door, the young woman placed her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled shyly at Anna. The new arrival was a few inches taller than Anna herself and had platinum blonde hair that she wore in a thick, stylishly unkempt braid. Instantly becoming lost in the newly revealed icy blue of the other girl's eyes, Anna was unaware of the goofy grin that had overtaken her features until an involuntary sigh passed her lips and Elsa cleared her throat nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You probably already think I'm a spaz. So much for first impressions, right?" Chuckling awkwardly, she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind a reddening ear before extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Anna. Oh, um, and I'm a junior theatre major."

"Elsa. Fourth year architecture. It's nice to meet you."

The moment the soft skin of Elsa's palm brushed against hers, Anna knew she was in huge trouble. Anna stared down at the flawless hand she now held in her own with a sense of wonder. Elsa's skin was so soft, so fair, and so perfect. (Did she already say soft?) Flushing when she realized just how long she had been holding the other girl's hand, she dropped the appendage like a hot potato, stepping back lest she be tempted to inappropriately touch her new roommate again. (And it was _really_ tempting.)

"Sorry. Again. I don't get out much. Obviously."

Anna was completely certain her face now rivaled the color of her hair. Finally looking up from her feet, she risked meeting Elsa's eyes once again and found them shinning with mirth. Feeling her face growing ever warmer, Anna stepped around the smirking woman and started toward the kitchen.

"How about I give you the grand tour?"

Anna only got caught staring at her new roommate's ass once during the entire tour. (Though she did trip over the rug in the hallway and ended up flat on her face.)

Four hours later and Elsa was completely unpacked. Both exhausted women reclined on the overstuffed couch, their feet propped up on a scratched and dented coffee table.

"Thanks for helping me unpack. You really didn't have to do that."

Anna turned her head so her cheek rested against the rough fabric covering the back of the couch and met her roommate's tired gaze.

"'S no problem, really. I had to make sure you weren't a crazy axe murderer. 'Sides, it was fun."

And it really _had_ been enjoyable. The two women and laughed and cut up the entirety of the time they spent opening boxes and decorating Elsa's new room. Anna had learned that Elsa loved to read and that she had a strange affinity for winter themed decorations. Elsa had learned not to let Anna near her breakables at any given time.

Elsa giggled, a sound Anna almost compared to angels singing before she mentally rolled her eyes at her own thought process. (Also, because she wasn't _completely_ hopeless.)

"So, what's your verdict?"

"Well, you have a terrible taste in movies, but you're definitely _not_ an axe murderer."

Perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrows furrowed in indignation.

"Hey! The 90's were a great decade for film!"

"Yeah, if you're a forty year old cat lady."

Huffing, Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I resent that."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, however a loud rumble from her stomach halted all attempts at conversation. Face flushing, she clapped both her hands over her stomach and glared at Elsa when the blonde began chuckling.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed."

Elsa grinned at Anna, her tired blue eyes sparkling. The tightness in Anna's chest returned tenfold.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty hungry myself. Who knew moving takes so much out of you?"

Anna returned the smile, grateful her new roommate chose not to capitalize on any (most) of her idiotic missteps. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her iPhone.

"Wanna call for pizza? My treat."

"I would kill for some black olives and mushrooms right now. You're kind of my hero."

Anna blushed at the compliment.

"You like black olives and mushrooms on your pizza?"

Elsa hesitated before answering, "Yes… Is that a problem?"

Turning to face the blonde fully, crossing her legs upon the cushions of the couch, Anna took both her roommate's hands in her own and regarded her seriously.

"I'm pretty sure we're pizza soul mates."

"You really _are_ a spaz," Elsa muttered between giggles, shaking her head.

Despite her feigned displeasure at the name calling, Anna found herself smiling. "And you're just rude."

Sitting on her worn out couch in her rundown rent house with her new roommate, Anna realized that she was having fun. She was having fun with a girl she had just met that day, provided it did help immensely that said girl was incredibly attractive and seemingly perfect in every way. (Seriously, how did she get so lucky?) In that moment, Anna knew that it was going to be a great year.

* * *

Now, I _am_ taking prompts from my readers. What would ya'll like to see written as one of their firsts? It can be anything from the first time they watch a movie together to the first time they fight, or whatever. I don't mind writing smut, however, I'd rather not write anything too angsty. I'm looking forward to seeing what ya'll have to say! Thanks for reading!


End file.
